Unstructured wings
by LonelyLittleMuse
Summary: An investigation gone wrong leaves Edward to comes to terms with man's morals as he tries to bring order and justice back to a past martyr all the while he tries to deal with an unexpected responsibility. mpreg, implied rape,
1. Prologue

Women….some beautiful, some homely, most however just seemed to blend in to one another all the same. Different races, different heights, even different personalities, but in here they were all essentially the same. They had one goal in here nothing more….nothing less…to entertain horny the horny men of the military, all of whom were just looking for a littl from their daily routines and State duties. Well all except for the youngest of the state alchemist, Edward Elric, whom couldn't be less interested in the needs of man, if it didn't involve alchemy or any leads on the Philosopher's Stone, he just didn't care. He was less than thrilled that his commanding officer sent him on a assignment to investigate missing person's report in Central's famous red light district, home to the sleazy and crooked of the vast city. The red light district was were one would go to party or gamble, two things of which Edward held no interest or desire to participate in. "Stupid Mustang….."Edward mused as he glanced around the seedy strip club for any signs of the woman described to him or his commanding officer. Even if his superior had peaked his interest a tad bit with the details he provided with the mission, he still didn't like the idea of going to this side of Central, it was like a blaring remind of just how vile human kind can be. Maybe it was because he was too young to understand what people found to be so enticing about thieving Harlots and rigged machines, but then again he probably never would. He wasn't your average teenage boy that was for sure. He was much more interested in Alchemic books than he was in a woman's body or losing his life's savings to a machine that may or may not pay out big. He and Al had been ready to set out on another expedition in their quest for the Philosopher's Stone, when they received word from Lieutenant Hawkeye that Colonel Mustang wanted to see them in his office, the young alchemist was just irritated, but his heart sank a little as well. At this rate they would never find the Philosopher's Stone.

FLASHBACK

"Fullmetal, I see you finally got my message….I've been paging you over the intercom all morning." The elder Alchemist frowned at the younger with a look of mild agitation as he strummed his fingers upon his desk. His paperwork was stacked dangerously high around him and his impatient strumming was causing them to flap up and down and a few were starting to lean to one side a bit.

"I didn't hear you." The younger blonde stated with a glare. Truth be told he did hear his superiors message, he just chose to ignore him. He and Al were almost to freedom when Hawkeye found them sneaking out the backdoor of the headquarters like a pair of bandits in the night….

"But Niisan didn't you say we going to igno…..mmmph.." Before his younger brother could finish his sentence, Edward clamped a hand over the suit of armors mouth.

"What was that?!" Roy's eye brow twitched a bit, but he put his anger to the side. "Doesn't matter anymore, now that you are finally here, I have an assignment for you. Several high ranking officers have recently come up missing, the only lead we have managed to come up with is that they had all been last seen in the Red Light District, more specifically, they had all gone into The Porcelain Doll on Heismer Street. There have been…" before he could finish his sentence the short blonde haired boy cut him off.

"Not interested." Edward said a bored expression on his face; he was getting tired of all these non related missions. Besides with the current lull in military activity, he was more than sure that they had plenty of other soldiers that were more than capable of handling a few missing persons reports.

"Unless you have forgotten I am your commanding officer, Edward, regardless, I do have other intentions other than sending you on what you consider an irrelevant assignment." Roy narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the younger boy, reaching across his desk to grab a folder containing several documents. " I think this might peak your interest more if you let me finish." Clearing his throat, he opened the manila folder and laid the documents out in front of him. "This here is an eyewitness report from one of our soldiers that was on RNR at the Porcelain Doll the same night that Officer Misele disappeared. The soldier reported seeing Misele leave with an odd woman, and claimed she was the same one he had seen leaving a few nights prior with Officer Duceli, another officer that has gone missing as well."

"Odd how?" Ed glanced up at Roy and then to Al and then down at the document in front of the older man.

"The woman he described doesn't exist anymore; in fact I almost ignored his claim until he showed me a photo he had taken that night…This woman in the photograph has been dead for several years… "his voice trailed off at the end with a hint of sadness with it. His eyes narrowed and he looked at the two young boys with a somewhat sad expression.

"Do you think it's one of them, Brother?" Al looked at his older brother curiously and Edward raised an eyebrow in response. It sounded odd that was for sure and portraying a dead woman to ensnare unsuspecting military personnel definitely sounded like something they would do, but what would be their motive.

"I'm not sure, Al, but I have a feeling that we might want to look into it at least." He stood up from his seat and looked towards Roy both cringing as Al did the same his armored body scraping across the metal chair with a sound similar to nails on a chalkboard. "We'll go." When the colonel first mentioned the mission he had thought Scar was behind the murders, but he then remembered that the State Alchemist hating Ishbalin had long since fled central and was last heard to be near Liore before his trail went cold. To hear that it was a woman involved as a suspect even further cleared the man's name. a woman thought dead, enticing and leading the state's elite to their untimely deaths, this just screams homunculus handiwork.

Roy nodded in response to the boy a bit of relief washing over him. "I'll will meet you at the Porcelain Doll in about an hour; don't do anything until I get there." He watched as the two boys nodded and left out through his office door.

END FLASHBACK

Twenty minutes had passed since the boys had left his office. He had since then returned to his desk seated and focusing on his endless paperwork that had continued to pile around him in dangerously high stacks a few leaning slightly. He sighed and reached a gloved hand down to open the middle drawer in his desk. His face was graced by a small, but sad smile as he picked up a half torn photograph from the bottom of the drawer blowing a bit of dust off that lightly covered it. In the photograph was a much younger Roy mustang, in fact the photo had been taken the day he had been accepted into the state alchemists. His dark hair was slightly longer than it is now, his face fresh and young, dressed in his formal military uniform. He was quite handsome dressed in the dark grey formal uniform all the badges and fancy designs of gold upon it. To his right stood a beautiful woman about his height with dark hazel eyes and luscious long black curls that framed her soft, elegant face. 'Madeline….' He whispered to himself, a great sadness washing over him as he looked at the woman in the photograph. She was almost the same height as him and in the photo she was resting her head slightly on his shoulders, a beautiful smile displayed across her face. In the lower right corner of the picture there were barely readable words, having been faded over the years that said "Together we will make the world a better place! Your loving sister, Madeline." Memories… so many memories hit him hard as he read those words...He struggled to fight back tears, biting his lip slightly as he placed the photograph back in the safe sanction of his drawer. Memories of his sister flooded his mind, not just a sister, a wonderful soldier, a mother, a friend, a loving wife, and a rebel….an all too intelligent and knowing rebel that found out things that she never have known….a martyr for a damned nation. Madeline had always dreamed of one day becoming the Fuehrer, to create a better Amestris, no war, only peace…Her views of a warless nation, her ambitions…stole her life, taking the only sibling he had from his, and not just a sister, but his closest friend. Madeline had not dot died a hero however, no you would not find her listed anywhere on the great stone memorial to the Ishbal war, nor would you find her in any of the thousands of books that honored heroes, martyrs and just soldiers in general, to all of Amestris and the rest of this godforsaken world, Madeline had never existed. Hall of her records, photos (save the one he hid), everything was just gone, erased from existence….Her old house mysteriously burned to the ground, her husband and three old daughter burnt to ashes along with it. Even her friends and family all gone, either strangely moved away or tragically died in some horrid accident. Everyone gone…..everyone except Roy Mustang, all because of a foolish mistake, an accident….All thanks to a foolish young nurse made several years ago. No one knew his true relation to Madeline and for that simple knowledge, he had been spared. Roy Mustang….his name… that name had saved his life…Mustang was not his true name… thanks to the nurse that misheard his last name, he was allowed to live after the death of his sister. That young, foolish nurse wrote the wrong name on his birth record…unknowingly granting him right to continue living after all these years. He wasn't erase…and no one knew of this little secret except for him, not even Riza knew, even though she was his most trusted friend other than Hughes, he had never and will never tell her or anyone else for that matter. But how…how could they know…how could they portray her so perfectly…much less knew she ever existed…He doubted anyone save him could remember her face, even the fuehrer probably had forgotten the way she looked by now, despite the fact she had worked directly under him serving as not only his personal body guard, but as his most trusted advisor as well. Then again, since when did the homunculus play by their rules…for all he knew they could have had some hand in her death or even worse, they could pull secrets and knowledge from the gate itself….It didn't really matter, what did matter was that they did and are doing now. His sister's image…her memory was being tarnished for their own sick game, he will stop them no matter what the cost. Roy stood from his desk and left his little office to meet Edward and Al at the Porcelain Doll.


	2. Never Eat Candy From Strangers

It was now close to six o' clock at night, and forty-five minutes had passed since the Elric brothers had departed from Roy Mustang's office. Their self proclaimed leader should hopefully arrive within the next fifteen minutes or so. The two brothers both glanced around the small, but busy little club, not really finding what they were looking for at least for the moment. The eldest of the Elric brothers, Edward, was still bewildered about how he and Alphonse were even granted access, especially to a place like this. This was definitely no place for boys of their age from the half naked strippers, the obvious presence of booze, not to mention he was fairly certain that the was a drug deal going down at the table to their far right. The bar itself seemed pretty busy, its bar was packed and over flowing with customers claiming each available barstool and several standing customers as well, all ordering sometime of alcoholic beverage or demanding a refill. The poor bartenders scrambled frantically back and forth from one end of the bar to the other, each of them with two to three drinks in hand each. So many orders needing to be filled and with only three bartenders they were still understaffed. The young blonde sighed and strummed his fingers impatiently upon the small square wooden table that he and Al had chosen to wait for Roy at. He really hated waiting, more especially in a place such as this. Edward crinkled his nose a tad bit as he noticed the odd smell of the place for the first time. It smelled odd, but not completely bad. It was almost like a mixture of cheap flowery perfume, booze, cigarettes, and oddly enough coffee… huh… that reminded him, did he even remember to turn the coffee pot off this morning? He sighed inwardly, he had no idea if he had or not, he had been so preoccupied trying to avoid the colonel and trying to sneak a ten foot suit of armor out of the base without the rest of the military noticing that he had completely forgotten to make sure he had turned everything off. It was too late to be worrying about this matter now, what's done is done, but still…..his poor coffee pot! Hopefully if he had left it on, nothing bad would happen….like catching Al and his apartment on fire, or worse….burn out his precious coffee pot! That would be just terrible, granted he could probably just transmute the possibly half-melted coffee maker back to a working and unsigned condition, but that wasn't the point! He would rather not have to go through the trouble of transmuting their entire apartment back to normal. It was now five-fifty in the afternoon and they were expecting the colonel to show up here at any moment.

"Brother, I wonder where Colonel Mustang is? I hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble." Alphonse said as he looked down at his older brother, the hinges of his metal armor squeaking slightly as he bent his arm in order to rest his helmeted head on the backs of his hands. He was doing his best to be patient at least more so than his elder brother and with so much time that has already past he couldn't help to grow just a little bit worried for the flame alchemist.

"I dunno Al, but it better involve him here within in the next five minutes or I'll….."The little blonde responded but was cut off midway through his threat by a slightly older gruffer voice.

"Or you will what, full metal?" the voice that interrupted the young alchemist belonged to no other than the flame alchemist in question and Roy was now standing directly behind Edward with a glare of irritation at his subordinate. Edward let out a gulp of fear as he heard the much agitated voice of the self proclaimed almighty flame alchemist."Or I'll kick you in the face!" The blonde spewed out as he returned the same irritable glare back at his superior now that his initial fear at being caught had subsided and his infamous temper returned in all its glory. Roy's eyebrow began to twitch slightly with annoyance as he walked to the empty chair beside Alphonse and took a seat next to him.

"Go ahead and try! I highly doubt you could even reach!" The older man smirked, waiting for the short fused alchemist (no pun intended of course) to react. Edward's reactions always reminded him of those times when one would shake up a soda bottle and then attempt to open said beverage only to have it react violently everywhere. A playful fire grew in the colonel's dark colored eyes and in his mind did a countdown to the unavoidable implosion of Edward. The lighter blonde hairs that were near the nape of his neck began to rise and flare out making him resemble what Roy would envision as one of those odd lizards that could flare out their necks. Steam almost seemed to just seep out from the very pores of the now red faced full metal alchemist as he tried to not give into mighty flame alchemist. No he refused to give him the satisfaction. "You would no doubt probably need at least a stepstool." That was it…..that final comment was all that the younger blonde could handle before he exploded like a volcano.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE NEEDS A STEPLADDER TO PET THE TOP OF A PUPPY'S HEAD?!" Edward yelled in Roy's general direction, his eyes had a fiery look in them and his face had a look to kill upon it. How dare he call him short, he was most definitely not short, everyone else was just freakishly tall. Alphonse sighed as he opened his large chest plate of his armor to take out a tiny green notebook and seemed to be making a tally of sorts with two categories that said Edward and Roy. One he had finished marking the points in their appropriate category he placed the notebook back inside of his chest plate and closed it back up.

"If you are done over exaggerating your 'short comings' then let's get down to business." Roy merely smirked and snickered at Edward's outburst, clearly amused at Edward's anger. Edward's eyebrow twitched in mild irritation at the man's comment, but he managed to keep his temper in check this time. He really hated when people referenced his height was it really so important that everyone he met felt the need to remind him that he was shorter than them…He hated it even more when they had the face of the stupid colonel and said it with that stupid smirk of his. 'Stupid mustang…' he mused to himself as he breathed in and exhaled out slowly to calm his inner rage down.

"Anything suspicious?" The older man asked the two younger boys, changing their current subject of Edward's height to a much more serious one. He could just pick on his subordinate later when such pressing matters were no longer involved.

"Not really." Alphonse was the one to answer since Edward was still practicing his anger management techniques. Edward had suddenly stopped his little exercise and merely stared directly behind them.

"Unless you consider the Fuehrer being here as odd…" The blonde spoke and pointed a finger behind the other two males. Both Alphonse and Roy looked at Edward oddly but nonetheless they turned their heads to look in the direction he had pointed and sure enough there he was, Fuehrer Bradley in the flesh. He was standing near the entrance of the club and appeared to be conversing with one of the many hostesses. The Fuehrer was dressed in a more normal attire than his military clothing. He had on a rather nice dark brown suit with matching shoes and a dark red dress shirt underneath it. He was also donning a new eye patch; this one looked silky and was a nice shade of crimson red. He appeared quite handsome in his new attire, too nice for a place like this. His choice of clothing however wasn't what was surprising, but his choice of after work activity was.

"I wonder why the Fuehrer is here, brother?" questioned Alphonse, scratching his metal helmet in curiously and looked at the other two. The sound his fingers made as he scratched metal against metal was a loud and slightly irritating noise similar to nails on a chalkboard. Both of them merely shrugged at Alphonse just as much confused as he was, though Al was quite young when he had lost his human body and was sealed to this suit of armor, he was quite knowledgeable about the world. Something told him that such an important head figure such as Fuehrer Bradley would not entertain himself in a place as this especially if they were trying to portray the image of a well to do man, with a loving wife and son, and trying to show he was the overall perfect role model for this nation. He couldn't imagine that he would want to tarnish this image that he has portrayed of himself to the vast populace of Ametris and knowing all of this the only conclusion that Alphonse could come up with was that he was meeting someone else here, but who? Surely a man of his status could just have sent someone to come here in the Fuehrer's place? The much older man that was the ruler didn't even so much as bat an eye to suggest that he had even noticed them. He just continued to walk past one of the hostesses as he made his way to a rather luxurious table in the far right corner, must be for the VIPs….

It was only a few minutes after the Fuehrer had sat down at his table that they saw her, Madeline, the supposed dead woman that they had been searching for. She was standing near the bar and in person she was even more beautiful than they had imagined she would be. She had long jet black hair that flowered in long luscious curly tresses around her face, a few falling over one side of her face. Her eyes were almost like chocolate diamonds with their glimmer and dark chocolate colored irises, not to mention their pairings with long thick lashes that were lightly dabbed with mascara. Her eyelids were covered in a light, but still predominant shade of emerald green and her full pouty lips were shaded with a dark shade of rose red. She was wearing a beautiful, short, but still attractive dress that above the knee and skin tight with a gorgeous jade green color. Patterns of little blue birds and flowers covered the dress in an attractive pattern and the neck was cut low, but not low enough to show off all of her voluptuous cleavage. Dainty light blue heels were worn upon her small and delicate looking feet. She was only slightly tall for a woman close to Mustang's height, but still a few inches taller.

"Colonel…"Edward had grabbed the flame alchemist's sleeve of his jacket as he pointed out the woman at the bar to him.

"It can't be…" Roy whispered in disbelief, shocked as he looked upon the woman, to him she was merely a ghost, an impossible visualization for him to see. Even though this was his own sister's image, her face… her exact face, something about seeing her now was unnerving and this was understandable considering she has been considered dead for the past ten years. Seeing her here now and what seemed to be an alive form was only further proved to him that the homunculus were most likely involved.

"Colonel Mustang, sir, what should we do? Should we confront her? Alphonse asked the older man glancing at the seemingly shocked man and then back to the newly arrived beauty that was now sitting down on one of the small wooden stools. Her legs were crossed in a very lady like fashion as she talked to a very handsome military doctor that appeared to be in his early twenties. He was appeared to be ordering a drink for her from one of the many bartenders, the drink he ordered was of an odd reddish tinted drink. She laughed as she picked up the beverage and smiled at the young man, and he smiled back in return. She took a few sips from her drink as she laughed some more at whatever the young man was saying to her.

"Nothing…just keep an eye on her, see if she tries to leave with anyone." He replied to both of the boys, with his eyes remaining on **the** woman in question as he watched the young doctor rise from his barstool at the bar and walk away from Madeline, a satisfied smile placed upon his face. The man walked further away from the bar and made his way towards at the table in the far right ad sat directly across from the Fuehrer himself.

"Excuse me, sir?" a soft, but delicate sounding voice broke their concentration and the three men all turned to look at their interrupter that had come to their private table. "Sir, the gentleman at the far table has requested your presence." The voice was coming from a young girl, maybe about twenty-two years old. She appeared to be of Ishbalan descent and one of the waitresses, judging by her clothes and mannerisms. Her head and face were covered by an odd scarf that each of the waitresses wore though it was partially see through, you could still barely see her true face. She was quite pretty with dark hair and eyes and she was holding a large silver dish tray that was holding two glasses of an odd crimson beverage that he was unsure of. She grabbed the two beverages that were upon her tray and placed them directly in front of the two brothers.

"We didn't order these?" Edward said as he looked at Alphonse and then back towards the young waitress. She seemed oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place her face right now, but he was sure he had seen her before.

"It is a gift from the good doctor and Fuehrer Bradley. Don't worry it is only cranberry juice, we don't serve liquor to children…" She said with a reassuring wink and a very sweet, beautiful smile on her face as she bowed to them and began to walk away from their table to leave them to enjoy their drinks.

"I'll be right back, don't do anything foolish." The dark haired man rose from his seat a stern look on his face as he did so. He brushed his uniform off a bit and walked towards the VIP table at the other end. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about being called to sit with the Fuehrer and this mysterious young doctor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward and Alphonse had continued to sit at their little table debating whether they should partake in this supposed cranberry juice that was brought to them. The elder of the two picked up his drink and sniffed it a little bit. 'It smells like cranberry juice…' he thought to himself as he brought the cup up to his lips and took a decent gulp from it. He sputtered and coughed a little bit as he swallowed the odd tasting juice down. It sure as hell didn't taste like cranberry juice let alone another kind of fruity beverage he had ever tasted before.

"Are you alright brother?" Alphonse asked his older brother concerned for his well being and now worried what could have been in that juice.

"Yea, guess the taste just caught me off guard at first, Al." He wiped his chin with a nearby napkin as his earlier reaction had caused him to spit a little on himself.

* * *

Roy had now made his way over to the VIP section and to where the Fuehrer and who he was assuming was the young doctor was sitting." Ah Colonel Mustang, how good of you to join us." The much older man that was the Fuehrer himself smiled at the much younger soldier with a warm but yet unsettling smile on his face. "Please sit down." He said offering the seat across from him with a motion of his large hands.

"It's a pleasant surprise and an honor Fuehrer." Roy responded with a salute and pulled out the chair that had been offered to him and sat down. The three men were now all seated in a triangular fashion each facing one another. For a brief moment there was a momentary silence amount the three men. The Fuehrer was the first to break their silence in order to introduce his guests to one another.

"Colonel, I would like to introduce to you Central's newest Doctor and Lab Researcher that has just been transferred to us." The man smiled as he continued to speak." This is Doctor Haldol."Again he smiled and used his hands to gesture towards the quiet man sitting across from himself and Roy.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the great Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang." The doctor smiled as did Roy, he already like the newly transferred man, not to mention that it was a bout damn time someone acknowledged his obvious greatness.

"The pleasure is all mine, I hope you find Central to your liking, doctor." Roy returned the greeting to his new colleague and within the few moments that this conversation was taking place he decided to give him a quick glance over. The Doctor was indeed quite young, maybe too young for a doctor, but who was he to argue with the Fuehrer. If he had to guess he would have to say he was maybe in his very early twenties, with long chocolate brown hair that was pulled into a loose pony tail and piercing ocean blue eyes and seemed to be more slanted than most I Amestris, but not enough to have come from Xing…maybe he was from one of the smaller countries to the north near Fort Briggs. He was wearing a long white lab coat that seemed to engulf his extremely lanky built body and he had a thin pair of gold framed glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose that he had to occasionally push back up.

"I am quite sure that my stay in Central will be quite satisfying, Colonel." He replied with a nasally sounding voice, using his right hand to push his glasses back up the bridge of his long beak like nose.

* * *

As the Fuehrer and his two guest exchanged pleasantries, the two brothers were involved in a more serious conversation amongst themselves, most of it involved Edward's theories of how they could obtain the Philosopher's Stone, while Alphonse merely just listened to his older brother's ramblings. Despite the odd taste of the beverage Edward had finished drinking the remainder of both his and Al's glasses down the last drop. Even though he had felt fine before they had arrived here, he had begun to feel a tad bit strange. He couldn't explain it, it wasn't that he felt nauseated or sick, he just felt odd, and it seemed to feel incredibly hot all of a sudden. Despite the fact he felt weird, he managed to push the strange feelings aside for now, besides he didn't want to worry Al about it.

"Brother, that's her!" Alphonse spoke to his brother a bit louder than he had intended, but sure enough there she was. The dead woman they had been searching for all this time was now walking away with a random soldier from the bar and into the upstairs bedroom. Edward merely nodded in response to his younger sibling's outburst and proceeded to jump up and made a dash for the stairs to follow. Nothing could prepare him for what was about to take place, nor could he have ever imagined how it would continue to affect his future.

Author's note: thanks for everyone that has been reading this so far, sorry it took me so long to update, but I do hope that you guys are enjoying this fic so far and will continue to enjoy it. I would love suggestions if anyone has any.


	3. Morals Hold No Real Value

There she was plain as day, holding hands while giggly perversely with some nameless, young and quite handsome state alchemist, she must have picked up from the bar. The young soldier appeared to be in perhaps his mid twenties with short blonde hair and light green eyes. His features weren't necessarily what one would typically consider handsome, but he wasn't ugly. He had a very bird like facial structure with a long beak like nose, beady little eyes, and a very narrow shaped face. He was quite tall and muscular, probably of the battalion ranking perhaps. Both the soldier and the woman appeared to be quite under the influence of alcohol, together the makeshift pair had stood and were staggering towards the long wooden staircase that was near the far wall near the back of the little club. They seemed to be making their way up those stairs to the second floor of the club that contained what was considered the 'after party entertainment rooms'. Edward watched the pair for a few more moments before the young alchemist decided that he should follow the couple upstairs. He rose from his seat at the small wooden table that he and Alphonse had been sitting at, ignoring his brother's protests about how they were supposed to be awaiting the colonel's return before they proceeded in doing anything. Despite Alphonse's protests that they should be waiting, his brother never once made a move to follow him. The further he moved across the club towards the stairs, however, the stranger his body had begun to feel. He was beginning to feel as if his body was numb with odd tingling sensations shooting every which way to each of his organs and limbs. His veins felt as there was some sort of fiery hot liquid coursing through them and his world was beginning to spin all around.

'Why is it so hot in here?' The blonde questioned to himself. To him the room felt hotter than a man wearing a long jacket and leather pants in the middle of a smoldering hot desert…which he would of course not do, that's just silly. Tiny beads of sweat had formed upon the young alchemist's forehead and were working their way down his face as he walked up the stairs. With each and every step he took up those steps, however, sharp and odd tingling sensations began coursing throughout his body and his heart had begin to beat faster and faster. His heart was pounding in a primal fast rhythm and his chest was beginning to ache slightly, and yet his body began to feel, no crave something; but that something was unclear to him, he had never felt a craving such as this before. He was craving something that was natural for a boy his age, something primal and to him animalistic. This intense feeling of craving was slightly overbearing and confusing to the young alchemist, whom up until this moment never even gave a second, let alone a first thought to the sensual gratification that a another warm human body could possibly provide another. He was far more interested in sticking his nose in an alchemy book than sticking anything else of his into another person. The simple though of sex normally made him uncomfortable and he would think of other less crude things, than how he could possibly get a piece of the double backed chimera.

Taking a glance back toward the table he and his younger brother had been seated at he noticed that the large suit of armor that housed his brother hadn't even budged to follow him, most likely awaiting Mustang to get there, much to the blonde's dismay. It was times like these that made him wish that his sibling wasn't so, how did he put it…. a stickler…but that was one of the qualities that he did typically like about his brother except for right now…The feelings he had felt and was still feeling had begun to intensify and it was now that he really wished that his baby brother had followed him, and yet no matter how odd he was feeling he couldn't bring himself to turn back around. His mind may have been screaming that something was very much wrong, but his body felt compelled to continue forward. He continued to climb up those stairs that led to the many doors and halls that were upstairs, each step taking him closer to his goal, closer to the dead woman, and close to his satisfaction to a crave that he did not fully understand. His heart began to race faster and faster so fast he began to fear that it just might beat right out of his chest, the young alchemist lifted a hand to his chest with hopes of somehow calming back down to a sense of normalcy. After what had seemed an eternity he had finally reached the top of the stairs, in reality the stairs were not really all that long, but for some reason his world seemed timeless at the moment and almost everything appeared to be moving in a slow motion though why he could not comprehend right now nor could he truly know if this was reality. As he took the that final step at the top of what had seemed like endless staircase he released the breath that he had apparently not taken almost the entire climb. To his far left he could see the door that he needed at the very end of the half railed off hallway that made almost a half spiral around the entire building.

The more he walked and the more close he seemed to get to that door at the end of the hall, the stranger and stranger he was beginning to feel. Edwards took a long, deep breath as he neared the end of the long hallway, coming to face his destination, the doorway to that held answers, knowledge of these odd events that were happening, answers to a past that was never properly told, the only remaining obstacle between himself and the supposed dead woman, Madeline…yes, Madeline, the strange yet captivating beauty, the supposed black widow of the night, the phantom lover that lead unknowing young soldiers to their certain death. He reached out to grab the door knob with his white gloved hand, slowly turning the handle as he opened the wooden door, in hopes of surprising the two young love birds. The door made a slight creak as it was opened wider and wider, just enough so that Edward could fit through and quietly shut the door behind him once he was inside the room. The lighting was dim inside the room, but from what he could tell this was only the parlor, the room he was looking for must be behind the second door that was within this room. The parlor itself was quite nice, with sparse yet tasteful furnishings and decorations throughout.

In the middle of the small parlor was a arrangement of two red cushiony chairs each with a small gold colored pillow sitting next to one of the arm rests, a large red loveseat with two gold trimmed pillows that each with shapes of small birds within the dainty trim on the sides as well as being embroidered across the front with abstract designs of birds sitting about spiral branches. There was also a simple but lovely golden floor lamp with a dark red shade in the corner by the sofa that was on providing a dim but still decently lit room. He inched his way with small steps across the room and stood in front of the other door, preparing himself for his confrontation with the woman and the soldier. He inhaled a deep breath as he attempted to calm his nerves and hopefully in turn he could ease these odd sensations his body was feeling. He moved to open the wooden door before him, listening intently for any noises as he did so, but he heard nothing, just silence from within the adjoined room and that discovery unnerved him. 'Am I already too late?' he asked to himself as he opened the door cautiously; only widening it just enough so that he could slip through the doorway and quietly shut it behind himself. Once he was inside he had expected to room to become pitch black considering that the lights had appeared off, but once the door was fully shut the young alchemist had noticed that there was a floor lamp turned on in the corner that added a dim but manageable lit room. A musky familiar yet unfamiliar odor invaded his nostrils and he crinkled his nose a bit as he took notice of the odd smell. It smelled similar to blood and something else that he could not quite place something odd mixed with the scent of sweat and sex.

"My, my, what do we have here?" A soft sultry voice said from where the bed was on the opposite side of the room, interrupting the young alchemist's thoughts.

Edward let out a slight inward gasp at being noticed and as he looked in the direction that the disembodied voice had come from and sure it enough it belonged to her, Madeline, or at least what looked like the fallen martyr. His body trembled as he soft and sultry voice echoed his mind with every word she spoke, he blushed as he caught sight of her half naked body, clad in only a lacy pair of emerald green undergarments. She merely smiled as she noticed his nervous stare.

"See something you like, soldier?" She questioned as she moved a seductive hand down her body to emphasize her intentions. The soldier lay dead beneath her blood pooling from his slit throat, the musky smell of blood made the young alchemist's nose cringe. She moved her body and took the time to roll the now dead soldier off the bed into the corner on the floor. The sheets below her appeared to have been white at some point, but now were stained red in odd little abstract patterns, from where the dead soldier had laid. Madeline merely smiled at the awestruck blonde tracing little patterns in the fresh blood that was covering the bed sheets, her dark hair fell in luscious pools around her face framing her lovely face perfectly. Edward became entranced with her and this silent moment and as he continued to merely stare blankly unable to find the words to say, he found her now what? His gut told him to detain her now, but his body and his mind were at war with his better judgment and wanting something more unorthodox in this situation. As his morals fought a losing battle he felt his world begin to sway and he could feel himself slipping into an unknown state. He moved closer to the half dressed woman and unnerving smirk splayed across his lips, uncaring and very un-edward like. He all but leapt upon her as she let out a surprised yelp, as she was restrained her wrists pinned above her head by a much stronger hand made of auto mail, the sharp metal finger tips digging harshly into her delicate pale skin, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Get off me Pipsqueak!" Madeline yelled as she tried to fight off her young assailant.' Why can't I turn back ….' She thought to herself as she tried to shift her body to a much stronger more familiar form than this weak shell of a mortal woman that had been chosen, but to no avail for some reason or another her body felt fuzzy and unfamiliar and unable to change back. 'That drink…!' Her mind yelled as she managed to kick the young alchemist off for a moment. It made sense sort of…something must have been in that drink that young doctor bought her… What fool she had been, she should have known something was up with the odd tasting drink, well it was too late now to feel foolish for such a naïve mistake, feeling foolish wouldn't save her from her current predicament. Madeline scrambled as quickly as she could from the bed only be taken the dirty floor below by the boy, hitting her head hard on the bed frame as she hit the ground her vision blurring and her head aching. He said nothing to her as he pinned her once more below him, she wiggled about trying to escape, but she was just not strong enough. "I will fucking kill you if you don't get off of me you fucking tool!" She spat in his face as she yelled to the man but his only response was a smirk as he wiped the spit with his free human hand and moved his lips to claim hers in a rough and forceful kiss, his hands moving to rip the remainder of her clothes off and in one quick motion he forced himself inside her.

No words were said and the only sound that could be heard were her soft sobs and the pounding of skin on skin as he thrusted harder inside her, as he moved his body temperature rose and sweat began to dribble down his brow, maybe it was the heat or he was imagining things, but the woman below him seemed different, her face seemed to be changing to a softer, more androgynous, and with no doubt a more familiar face. The blonde pushed these thoughts from his mind as he came close to his release, thrusting inside the stunned body below him. Tears ran down the cheeks of the face below him, and though he recognized that face, in this moment nothing else mattered other than his satisfaction. Within moments he felt his muscles contract and his body shuddered as he released himself inside the warm body beneath him, and when he finished he finally opened his eyes and stared back into familiar orbs. Those hate filled eyes staring back at him, so much anger, but he couldn't focus on the reason why, he felt extremely tired and wobbly, his arms began to buckle beneath him and his eyes closed for sleep as he fell on top the body below. One word came to mind before his world went completely black…. Envy.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs

Roy glanced towards the table that Edward and Alphonse were occupying. 'Where could that boy have gone?' the older man thought to himself as he tried to get a good look at the table that now only seated Alphonse, but he had to be cautious, he didn't want the Fuehrer to notice his unease, at least not right now.

"Something wrong Colonel?" The doctor said with a warm, but concerned smile. His eyes seemed genuinely concerned as he watched the colonel and then glanced towards the direction that the older man had been looking in, as he moved a hand to grab his drink from the table and take a few sips.

"It's nothing, just thought I saw and old girlfriend is all." He half heartedly joked, his concern growing more and more with each passing second that he did not see his young inexperienced subordinate sitting at the table with his younger brother. He didn't like the feeling he was getting either, something was not right here and he was sure it had something to do with Edward's absence. The boy never left his brother behind, no matter what. He could only hope he had not had a lapse in sanity and decided to follow that woman anywhere alone especially if she was really a homunculus, he had no idea if and how dangerous she could possibly be.

"Well I hope she isn't an angry old flame, I would hate to see you get singed." The Fuehrer said jokingly waving a hand in front of his face to shoo a fly that was buzzing about the little club. He may be a homunculus, but even alive he never liked the annoying little insects, besides he was the prestigious ruler of a great nation, he didn't want some disgusting insect in face, he had to look dignified after all.

"Oh not at all sir, I just don't feel like turning her down again, she's just been pestering me to take her on another date is all." He lied in response, he was getting nervous, he really wanted to check on the Elrics, but at the moment his hands were tied playing guest to the Fuehrer and his obvious new pawn. Why else would he want him to meet the young doctor, the Fuehrer never bothered to have him meet any of the new recruits or transfers before, why was this man so important and special that he felt the need to introduce him, unless….it was a distraction…? It made sense now. Yes that was it, this was a distraction for whatever was going on with Edward. He had to think of an excuse quick so that he could be dismissed, come on colonel think. Any other time or if paperwork had been involved then the great flame alchemist could have came up with a semi reasonable excuse almost on the spot, but no when he finally needed one for something important he couldn't even come up with a half ass believable one….

Fuehrer Bradley slowly stood from his seat and faced the dark hair man across from him with a knowing smile. "Colonel, I am afraid the doctor and I must be on our way, perhaps you should take this time to check on your subordinate, he seems to have been gone an awful long time, I would hate for him to be in some sort or trouble or feeling sick." The much older man finished speaking before waving the colonel off and left, followed by the young doctor Holdol. So he had noticed, well regardless of that fact he still did not know their reasons for being there and that alone eased Roy's mind if only a tad bit. As soon as the two men were out of sight he too rose from his seat at the table and headed back across the club to where he had originally left Alphonse and Edward.

As Roy neared the table the suit of armor that was Alphonse moved his head to look up at the dark haired man. "Colonel! Its brother, he followed after that woman! I should have followed after him, but I thought it would have been better if I got you first…" The boy looked down at his feet sadly as he felt a ping of guilt wash over him for allowing his brother to go up there alone after that odd woman. He never should have done that, he wasn't sure what came over him, normally he would have chased after his older more reckless brother, but something told him he should stay right here and wait for the colonel to return.

"It's alright Alphonse, you did the right thing, where did they go?" Roy replied in a calm reassuring voice as he placed both of his gloved hands on the large metal shoulders of the boy's armored body.

"Up those stairs and towards the door furthest to the back I believe." Alphonse nodded and rose from his seat pointing his large hand in the direction that the three had gone in. "We should hurry, what if brother is in trouble." The colonel merely nodded in response and the two hurried towards the staircase, taking two to three steps at a time in their hurry to get to the room with hope that they were not too late.

Author note: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but college and work have kept me busy, I also kept the rape scene short and not too descriptive simply because I didn't want to put too much focus on that aspect and I don't really write those scenes too well.


End file.
